Rima and Nagihiko - A New Start
by Shugo-Chara-Fan999
Summary: The former Guardians have graduated from Seiyo Academy, and now they are in a totally new school. It's a new start for all of them, especially for Rima and Nagihiko. A new start... a good start or a bad one? Or... maybe a really unexpected start. Rimahiko :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Something really wrong**

Rima grinned at the sight of her friends. The former Guardians greeted her. Rima felt more content than usual. Even she herself could not understand why, but the others didn't really notice. Everyone was happy to be reunited with their friends, anyway.

The characters were happy to see each other, too. _The atmosphere is so peaceful, _Rima thought. She was still grinning.

Rima managed to steal a quick sideways glance at Nagihiko. _That cross-dresser is also here. I can't believe I didn't notice him! _Kusu-kusu looked at Rima suspiciously. She knew that Rima looked at Nagihiko just for a second. Kusu-kusu giggled.

" Well, we should be heading to class now, " Tadase said, looking at all the kids. They were running into the school. Rima recognized some faces.

" Lots of people seem to be from Seiyo Academy. I recognize some people, " Rima commented.

" You're right, Rima-chan, " Nagihiko said, looking at the kids. Rima felt something when Nagihiko called her Rima-chan. _That's normal. What is this... not pain, of course. It's not like I'm sick or something._ But Rima realized that it was something alot _like_ pain. It felt like she missed Nagihiko...

_Nonsense! Why am I thinking about him, anyway?_ Rima glared a little at Nagihiko. His back was turned. Rima felt that something was wrong, though.

" We'd better get to class, " Amu suggested. The group nodded at her. The former Guardians knew which class they were in, because they came pretty early to see which classes they had to go to. _It's too bad I'm not in the same class as Amu,_ Rima thought bitterly. _I can't believe I'm in the same class as Nagihiko. If Amu was in my class, I'd be more happier._

Everyone walked into the school. Amu and Tadase were in the same class, and they went the opposite direction that Rima and Nagihiko went in. Rima and Nagihiko both strolled into class casually. The classroom was filled with kids. Everyone was talking to their friends. When Rima and Nagihiko walked in, the room became quiet and the kids whispered to each other.

The only empty seats were in the middle of the classroom. There were only 2, and they were right next to each other, so Rima would have to sit next to Nagihiko for the whole school year. _Great,_ Rima thought sarcastically. _I'll be sitting with a cross-dressing liar for the whole school year. _Rima scowled at Nagihiko who smirked at her.

_Oh well,_ Rima thought._ I'll just to deal with it._

XXXX**RIMAHIKO X3**XXXX

Nagihiko felt happy for some reason because his seat was next to Rima. But he didn't know why. Nagihiko _did_ like Rima, but just as a friend. Or did he like her _more_ than a friend? Nagihiko didn't have any answers to his own questions.

It felt like the school day was so short to both Rima and Nagihiko. Nagihiko thought that he should do something nice for Rima, because she seemed to be avoiding him alot today. _Maybe she's thinking about me right now,_ Nagihiko thought. Then he shook his head. _Nah, even if she is, she might as well be thinking about me as a cross-dresser and a liar. _Suddenly he felt pain in his heart. Nagihiko just remembered about Amu-chan. He hadn't told her that he was Nadeshiko yet. It would make her upset; of course Nagihiko knew that.

Rhythm looked at Nagihiko. " Is there anything wrong, Nagi? "

" Nothing, I was just thinking about being Nadeshiko and... "

" And you were thinking about Amu-chan? " Temari asked.

" Yeah, sorta... " Nagihiko didn't want to tell Temari and Rhythm that he had also thought about Rima. Something felt wrong to her, but something also felt wrong to Nagihiko...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Feelings**

Rima walked rather slowly to school the next day. Kusu-kusu kept telling her to walk faster, but Rima said it didn't really matter because it was pretty early. She knew that she was going to get to school in time, anyway.

" Rima! " Kusu-kusu complained. " You're walking too slow! At least go a little faster! "

" Kusu-kusu, " Rima replied in a calm voice. " How many times do I have to tell you, I'm _not_ going to be late! It's pretty early, anyway! We'll get there in time. "

" You're too calm today, Rima, " Kusu-kusu muttered. She was right. Rima was acting strange earlier that day, too. She woke up extra early ( though she hated to ) and she ate her breakfast slowly. " Something's wrong, right Rima? "

Rima's cheeks turned slightly pink. She stopped walking and looked away. " N-no... nothing's wrong. Nothing... nothing at all! "

Kusu-kusu giggled. " Oh, Rima, you know I won't fall for that trick! " They continued walking. " At least tell me what's wrong! "

Rima sighed. " Fine then, Kusu-kusu, but promise me you won't tell ANYONE. And I mean it. Really, no one. "

" Okay! " Kusu-kusu agreed. " _Now_ can you tell me? "

" Okay, okay... " Rima took a deep breath. " It's about Nagihiko. I feel so - "

" Ooh! You _like_ Nagihiko, don't you Rima? " Kusu-kusu giggled uncontrollably.

" Kusu-kusu! " Rima's cheeks now turned red. " NO! Why would I like that cross-dressing liar, anyway? "

" You said it was about Nagihi- "

" Not in the way you think it is! It's just that I feel strange around Nagihiko. I feel... strange. "

" Oh, Rima, " Kusu-kusu was giggling again. " Is it because you_ like - "_

_ " _I do _not_ like him, Kusu-kusu! " Rima's cheeks turned red again. " Seriously. "

" Fine, fine... sorry. Anyway, continue! "

" Umm... that was all I had to say. Anyway, we're almost there. And you'd better not tell anyone what we just talked about. Got that? "

" Okay, okay... "

Now they were at the gates of the middle school. Rima looked around for her friends. None of them were there yet. _Of course,_ she thought. _I'm early._ Rima sighed. She decided to just wait for them. Besides, maybe she could find out about that strange feeling she had yesterday whenever she thought or looked at Nagihiko. _But I definitely do not like him!_

XXXX**RIMAHIKO**XXXX

Meanwhile, Nagihiko was afraid he'd be late for school. Nagihiko ran to school as fast as he could. He character changed with Rhythm to increase his speed, but he stopped after a few blocks because people were staring at him because he was super fast.

" Are you sure you don't want to character change with me again? " Rhythm asked as he flew alongside of Nagihiko with Temari.

" _Definitely,_ " Nagihiko replied out of breath.

Temari and Rhythm both knew that something was wrong, even though Nagihiko only acted a tiny bit strange that morning.

" Let's ask him if something is wrong, " Rhythm whispered to Temari.

" But if we do that, then he'll definitely say that nothing is wrong, " Temari whispered back.

" Maybe we can just try, " Rhythm suggested.

" Okay, " Temari agreed.

" Nagihiko, " Temari asked. " Is there anything wrong? "

" Not really, " Nagihiko answered.

" Just tell us, man, " Rhythm said.

" Okay, then... " Nagihiko sighed. " But how did you know? "

" Dude, we're your Shugo Charas! We're supposed to know about your feelings. " Rhythm flew in front of Nagihiko. Temari followed.

" Just tell us, " Temari said. " It won't hurt to tell just your Shugo Charas about your feelings. "

" Okay, alright, " Nagihiko said nervously. " I... feel strange around Rima. I mean, I do kinda like her... but... this feeling is so... strange. It's like something is going to happen. Something about us. "

" Ohh... " Rhythm and Temari said at the same time.

" I won't tell anyone, " Rhythm promised. " How about you, Temari? "

" I won't tell, either, " Temari agreed.

" Okay, " Nagihiko said. _I hope they really won't..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Saved from the Xs**

" Rima, " Kusu-kusu said with a worried look on her face. " I sense an X-egg! "

Rima looked at Nagihiko. He nodded.

" Um... teacher? I need to use the bathroom... " Rima said.

" It is almost lunch, Mashiro-san, " the teacher said. " Please go in lunch. "

It felt like half an hour before lunch for Rima, but it was only probably 5 minutes.

When everyone went to lunch, Rima and the Guardians gathered, and they all went to fight the X-egg.

" This X-egg is pretty powerful, " Nagihiko said. " We all have to work together and we also have to work hard. "

" Of course we know that we have to work hard, " Rima said.

Nagihiko ignored her comment. " Anyway, Amu-chan, you and Hotori-kun work together. Me and Rima will work together. We're going to corner the X-egg. If we can't do that, we'll just have to whatever we have to do to stop it from wrecking the school. Look! "

The flowers in the flowerbeds that were near them were burnt. The X-egg kept saying, " Useless! "

" Alright, " Nagihiko said. " Any questions? "

" I don't want to work with Nagihiko, " Rima announced. " I want to work with Amu. "

" But I think Amu-chan and Hotori-kun work well together, " Nagihiko pointed out. Rima shot him a glare.

" Let's hurry, " Tadase said. " The X-egg just turned into an X character! "

" Okay then, " Amu agreed. " Let's go! "

They all transformed, and began attacking the X character.

" Heart rod! Spiral Heart! " Amu attacked the X character, but to her surprise, her rod didn't work at all! Instead, the X character turned it dark and threw it back at her!

" Holy Crown! " Tadase shielded Amu.

" Thanks, Tadase-kun, " Amu said, getting up.

XXXX**RIMAHIKO**XXXX

Meanwhile, the X character flew to Nagihiko annd Rima.

" Tightrope Dancer! " Rima threw her rope around the X character, but it broke free.

" Useless! Useless! " The X character grinned an evil grin.

" Blaze Shoot! " Nagihiko's ball got turned into a dark ball, and it was heading straight for Rima.

" Rima-chan! " Nagihiko shouted. He blocked it, and it hit him instead.

The X character looked furious. " Useless! I like a girl, but she likes someone else! I want everything under my command! I want everything and everyone to do what I say! "

" If that girl really did like you, would she still like you if she saw you doing this? " Rima asked fiercely. The X character froze. Rima's voice helped Nagihiko stand up and face the X character.

" Yeah! Girls like flowers. You burnt the flowers. If she liked you, would she be happy? " Nagihiko said confidently. Rima looked at Nagihiko. He smiled at her. Rima smiled back. They both felt something. Something really nice.

Sparkles formed around Nagihiko and Rima. They looked at each other, and then they were lifted off the ground. Nagihiko took Rima's hand. Rima blushed slightly, then turned her back. They both fell. Kusu-kusu giggled.

" Oof... " Nagihiko got up, groaning. He turned to Rima. " Why did you turn your back at me? "

Rima's cheeks turned pink. " It felt weird. " She and Nagihiko were still holding each other's hands. Rima let go. " Anyway, where's the X - "

Suddenly, a bright light came from Amu and Tadase's place. Amu had purified the X character.

" We should go back to lunch, " Rima said. She started walking towards the school.

Nagihiko nodded. _What was that strange feeling? Why were there sparkles around me and Rima-chan?_ Questions stirred in his head. But he decided to find the answers later.


End file.
